In a camera module used in a digital camera and so on, a method of correcting hand shake includes an electronic method (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-75105) of performing calculation from image data, received from a light-receiving element at the time of recording, and performing correction and an optical method of adjusting an optical axis physically.
In a camera module, it is preferable that the thickness of a lens module is reduced in accordance with requirements for reduction of the thickness and size. In the electronic method, a module having a dedicated function is not required to be mounted, and therefore, the electronic method is more excellent than the optical method in terms of the reduction of the thickness and size.
In a general electronic hand shake correction, a plurality of images are continuously taken, and a large number of images are stored in a frame memory. Thereafter, blur due to hand shake is reduced in the post-stage signal processing.
However, in the related art electronic hand shake correction, since a high-capacity frame memory is used, cost may be significantly increased.